


Blue Eyes and Blue Shells

by Millixi77



Series: Eye Squad Telepathy [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Author has not played Mario Kart before, Devolves into rivalry, Friendship, Limited mentions of Mario Kart mechanics, M/M, RIP me, Rated T because mostly everyone develops a potty mouth at some point, They're using the Wii U version of the game, also I went overboard on the bold ant italics at a few points, and madness, at first, blame Mario Kart, blue shell, just in case you wanted to know, kidding, press f to pay respects, rip them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 14:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15051221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millixi77/pseuds/Millixi77
Summary: Sonia plays Mario Kart with her friends. Things quickly spiral out of control.





	Blue Eyes and Blue Shells

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I thank @Despairyeeto for inspiring this! But I also thank the entire server for letting me even get back into writing at all! @Antra, @perish thot, I also want to thank you as well! As well as @Ultimate Gross Food Eater. All of them helped me geting indeas for how the story would go, and I am deeply grateful for their help!

Sharing a telepathic mindscape with people whose eye color was the same as yours was a bit difficult of you all had different ideals. No one knew this more than Sonia Nevermind, the Ultimate Princess. A lot of people in the school had blue eyes, so they were a mixed bunch.

 

She was one of the people who kept everyone else in line, along with the Togami from her class.  _ (She, along with the rest of her class, had been shocked when they saw that the Ultimate Affluent Progeny was apparently in two classes. The Ultimate Impostor had then needed to explain a few things…) _ And even then, between the two of them, it was still difficult to maintain order. At the very least, their ideals tended to match, both of them being leaders who always wanted the best for their subordinates.

 

Contrary to what most people thought, Komaeda wasn't one of the main troublemakers in the group. He was actually quite docile apart from all of his self-depreciation.  _ (They, along with Hajime and Chiaki had been able to curtail some of his worst tendencies, even though it was a difficult task.) _ Learning about his childhood had… been both a humbling and terrifying experience. Going through things that were so harrowing, at such a young age seemed terrifying. Even though he would constantly tell them not to feel sorry for him or waste time trying to help him, most of them did anyway. Even though he said he didn't like it, it was obvious that he appreciated the support.

 

She and Tsumugi got along very well with each other, much to most people's surprise. However, anime was a force that could join people from all over the world! Tsumugi was the best person to to talk to about anime and manga, and she was very good at giving good recommendations! She loved all of the anime and manga Tsumugi had introduced her to, and she couldn't wait for the convention they were going to go to soon! More anime, more merchandise and meeting more fans! The best combination! Tsumugi was even helping her with her cosplay, it wa so sweet of her!

 

Aoi was also easy to befriend, with her happy, bubbly nature and her love of sports. Sonia herself was somewhat athletic, and she was sure being around Aoi had helped her become even more athletic and thus be healthier. It was also adorable to see Aoi's fascination with donuts! Though just how she managed to stay fit while eating all of those doughnuts was a mystery…

 

Bonding with Sayaka was easy: they both had the same problem. Said problem was people only seeing the idealized versions of them, or not looking beyond their talents and expecting them to be nothing more than that. Being treated like fragile, stupid dolls instead of people. They both hated it. They’d started bonding over talks about how fame and prestige made it harder for them to interact normally with, quote unquote “normal people,” and their friendship blossomed from there.

 

Leon, however, had been harder to get through to, thanks to the aforementioned fame problem. At first, he'd only seen the idealized, fake version of her that he had an immense crush on, but she was able to stop him right in his tracks. It had been hard for him to fully take in the fact that she wasn't some idealized princess template for him to project his “dream girl” fantasies on, but after he'd understood, they'd gotten along well. And as it turned out, they had something in common.

 

They both knew how it felt to be fully stereotyped to one thing even though they wanted to do something completely different. While she couldn't get out of her own position, he could, and she encouraged him to pursue his dreams of being a musician. After she'd finally gotten him to understand that she was a person and not an untouchable ideal, Sayaka had, unexpectedly, thanked her. Apparently, she'd had the same problem with Leon, but he'd stayed away from her for a little while, then came and apologized to her about how he'd acted before. After that, they quickly became good friends, and she was even helping him with his aspirations.  _ (She had been overwhelmingly happy when she’d heard that.) _

 

_ (Some part of her wondered if she should have done something like this when it had come to Kazuichi, instead of insulting him and avoiding him and ultimately pushing him away…  _ ~~_ she often ignored it _ _ ) _ ~~

 

Mukuro had been easier to befriend, seeing as she was the Ultimate Soldier. Novoselic was famous for its war tactics and weaponry, and Sonia had a vast knowledge of it. When she's first approached Mukuro, it… it was actually a funny story. 

 

They'd just been sitting at the same library table, each studying different subjects when she's looked up, seen Mukuro and asked her what her talent was. As soon as she heard the words “Ultimate Soldier,” she'd eagerly started rambling about different kinds of war tactics comparing which ones were the most efficient. Mukuro had been shocked at first, but soon eased into the conversation, and before they'd known it the librarian had come over to shush them because they were being too loud. They'd quietened down after that, but began meeting up regularly to discuss war tactics and weapons and other intricacies of war. They'd built up a solid friendship from there.

 

Kiibo was simply adorable. He was polite, inquisitive, and one of the most innocent people she'd ever met, with a (metaphorical) heart of gold. Not to mention, he was friendly as well. She gladly answered all of his questions about how she managed life as a princess, and he had been delighted when she asked questions about how he worked.  _ (Although he would say “that's robophobic!” a few times, it eventually got endearing, even though she started clear of topics that would upset him.) _

 

Angie was a different case entirely. It's not that she wasn't nice - outwardly, she was one of the most approachable looking people she'd ever seen. She was even more adorable than Kiibo in some respects, and her habit of speaking in the third person quickly got endearing. The thing was... something just seemed  _ off _ about her. Not to mention her constant talk of Atua got tiring after a while. However, apart from that, it was interesting to hear about her art and her island's customs! Angie was a bright and friendly person to be around, don't get her wrong… but Sonia just felt something slightly off with the girl.

 

And then there were the three people in the group she could safely say that were the hardest for her to befriend. Miu Iruma, Byakuya Togami of the 78th class and Junko Enoshima.

 

Miu was someone she thought that she initially thought she would never get used to. She had an extraordinary foul mouth and an abrasive personality.  _ (Sonia had never known that a single human being could make so many innuendos before in her  _ **_life._ ** _ ) _ Miu presumed all kinds of things based on first impressions and stereotypes, and the sheer number of innuendos that could come out of her mouth within an hour was simply amazing. 

 

You couldn't even simply tell her to stop, because she could twist any direct order into something sexual. And if she didn't do that, the sheer amount of change in her personality, from too brash to overly timid, was almost alarming. It had been very difficult for her to tolerate being around Miu in the beginning, until she'd started looking past the innuendos and tried to look at Miu objectively as a person. 

 

For all her bravado she was still quite intelligent, and after a while, it was obvious that the reason she put up this front was… like some sort of defense mechanism she'd put up for herself. Beyond that, Sonia couldn't  understand her. She tried not to keep her distance too much, but they never really interacted much apart from that. However, on the rare occasions when Miu was less overbearing, they'd had some nice conversations about machinery and inventions. ( _ It was just a pity that most of the time Miu just wasn't pleasant to talk to; the girl was very intelligent, but her personality was just too unsavory.) _

 

The Byakuya of the 78th class was… at first she'd wanted nothing to do with him. He seemed to have no qualities apart from unbridled arrogance and scorn. In fact, she almost hated him on sight. He looked too similar to some of the stuck up nobles.shed had to deal with all the time back home. 

 

As it turned out, unlike them, he actually had a foundation for his arrogance. His family's customs of choosing an heir were… awfully similar to those used in Novoselic during medieval times. And even at that, just how that story had been broadcast to the group was.far from pleasant. Looking at that, his attitude became… much easier to understand.  _ (It started with an argument between him and the Byakuya in her class, which had gotten so severe it had… managed to transcend normal mental boundaries. The Byakuya in her class had somehow managed to broadcast they younger Byakuya's memories to everyone in the group. It had been shocking, and… they never really talked about it after that.) _

 

After that, he actually hadn't interacted with the group for a while, and rumor had it that several people in his class were experiencing various difficulties in their personal lives.

 

He'd disappeared for around three weeks until he finally made telepathic contact with them again. Though he was still abrasive, he'd become less arrogant and was a bit more tolerable. And as it turned out, he did know a lot about finance and was the best one to help for such issues concerning it.  _ (From there, it began easier to convince him to join in group activities as well. Rumor had it that his boyfriend had been the one to convince him to give such things as chance.) _

 

Finally, there was Junko Enoshima, one of the most confusing and irritating people she had ever met. She sometimes seemed to alternate between different personalities, ranging from pleasant to slightly off putting. One personality was an cold, scorn She also had a habit of teasing people to the point they cried, similar to Hiyoko. Unlike Hiyoko however, Junko put forth a much more pleasant first impression of herself. 

 

It was obvious that she was much smarter than her talent of Ultimate Fashionista would suggest. Nobody could tell if she wanted to be nice or mean to people, except for her sister Mukuro. That seemed to be the only person she showed genuine kindness to, trying to get her out of her shell and make her socialize.  _ (Sonia wondered just why Mukuro could be so shy in the first place. Junko seemed supportive enough, so she could only assume that their parents weren’t the best.) _

 

And now, she planned to invite all of these people over to her dorm to play a game of Mario Kart. She’d heard it was a good game: a simple racing game with the most recognizable characters from Nintendo. Nothing too hard, and it would probably help them bond as friends, as well as stir up competitive spirit. Yes, that would be fine, and appreciated, she was sure. It had been a while since they’d done something nice like this together. She was sure they would appreciate it.

 

_ Hello, friends,  _ she said.  _ I would like to invite you over to my dorm room to play a game! _

 

_ Which game?  _ The Byakuya from her class asked.

 

_ Mario Kart! _

 

_ That seems like a suitable game. Does everyone else agree? _

 

Murmurs of assent gradually filled the mindscape and she smiled.  _ I will prepare the game and some snacks! Is that alright?  _ More assent came in.  _ Alright, I shall do so? If possible, could we all meet around two in the afternoon?  _ More assent, then they all quietly went back to their normal routines.

 

…---...

 

_ M-Maybe this was a mistake…  _ she thought.

 

She was Bowser, and so far she was also the only one who had managed to keep on a steady spot - third place.

 

Fourth place was Sayaka, who was playing as Daisy. Byakuya of the 78th class was Waluigi, and was struggling to overtake the Byakuya from her class, who, ironically, was playing as Luigi. They were both struggling in the fifth and sixth places.

 

The Byakuya of the 78th class was fuming. “I’ll fucking  _ sue _ this company!”

 

“Because you can’t play a game correctly?” the Byakuya from her class scoffed as he pulled ahead.

 

Byakuya of the 78th class threw a red shell and passed him

 

“As you were saying?”

 

“Wh-what?! You!  _ I will destroy you! _ ”

 

First place was Komaeda, who was playing as Mario. His luck had worked out well for him today. In second place was Junko, who was fuming. In fact, both of them were fuming.

 

“You fucking little--!  **I will fucking destroy you** !” Junko yelled.

 

“Oh really, you little twit?  _ I’d like to see you try! _ ” he countered.

 

She threw a red shell. He dodged.

 

“ **Fuck you, you little shit!** ”

 

“ **How about you go fuck yourself?** ”

 

_ That was one of the most unholy screams I have ever heard in my life. _ Sonia’s eyes widened in shock. She’d heard rumors that they hated each other, but she hadn’t heard that much venom from Komaeda before...

 

Suddenly, her character started spinning, after getting hit by… a banana peel? On screen, Donkey Kong passed Bowser and she struggled to regain her bearings. Now she was in the middle of the two Byakuyas. “Who did this?!”   
  


“Sorry Princess!” It was Leon?! “But I  _ hav _ e to win this race! See ya!” She looked at her character position. From third place to  **fifth** ?!  _ Unacceptable! _ She looked through her inventory, the needed to have something to combat this! A mushroom. Small speed boost, but still.

 

She used it and shot past the Byakuya of the 78th class, and got right behind Leon. She grit her teeth. He would pay for this!

 

“Move along motherfuckers!” Suddenly, everyone shrank, while Yoshi sped ahead of them, getting to second place before things righted themselves again. “In your face, bitches!”

 

“Miu, what the hell?!” Leon was shocked.

 

Suddenly, someone threw a green shell at her. “H-Hey!” Daisy passed Bowser on screen. “Sayaka,  _ why _ ?!”

 

“Because I  _ have to  _ **_win_ ** !” the pop idol said.

 

Sonia grit her teeth. “This means  **war** !” She threw a red shell at her, speeding up her racing as well. She could not lose!

But then, the unthinkable happened.

 

A blue shell came out of absolutely nowhere, and took down Komaeda.

 

“Atua has taken out his vengeance upon you, nyahaha!” Toad zoomed up out of absolutely  _ nowhere _ and you could just feel the smugness radiating off of Angie as she cruised past everyone else, launching herself to first place.

 

“What the  _ fuck _ ?!”

 

“Bitch, I’ll  **kill** you!”

 

“I will sue you so much your  _ entire fucking island _ will be paying off the debt for over ten years!”

 

“ _ Perish, you  _ **_fool_ ** _! _ ”

 

“ _ I  _ **_hate_ ** _ you! _ ”

 

Things quickly escalated from there, and Sonia had no idea how she managed to keep track of everything that happened after that. Mukuro, Tsumugi, Kiibo and Aoi suddenly came from God-knows-where and then completely  _ littered _ the track with fake item boxes, banana peels, red and green shells.

 

No one was safe from the onslaught, and her dorm quickly filled with the sounds of screaming. Death threats, swearing and incoherent rage-induces blubbering filled the air, and Sonia soon felt her throat was hoarse. She hadn’t even known she’s been yelling.

 

She wanted to throw her controller to the ground. No. She wanted to throw it into the television. She was too frenzied to look at her place in the game, and her inventory was rapidly emptying as she tried to rectify what had gone wrong. She looked around the room in a frenzy.

 

“ _ This is absolute despair! _ ” Junko not only threw her controller on the ground, but stomped on it with her high heels, effectively ruining it. “Fucking  **how** , you losers were in the fucking back?! Nobody was looking at you-- oh my  _ God _ you  _ fucking _ scheming little -”

 

“Tactics, my dear Junko, tactics,” Tsumugi said with a vicious smile. Her eyes seemed to gleam with madness as she tilted her head slightly making the right lens reflect the light and become almost unbearably shiny to look at. “You have to know how to strike hard, and fast.”  _ Wait… is she trying to pull of an anime trope here?! _

 

“You little  **_bitch_ ** !”

 

Leon practically roared as he threw his controller into the wall, glaring at Sayaka. “What the  _ hell _ is this  _ bullshit _ ?!”

 

“I don’t have time to deal with your nonsense, Angie is in front of me! I  **have** to get ahead!”

 

“Atua will not let you!” Angie threw yet another red shell at Sayaka.

 

“Wh-What the heck?! Is your inventory fucking  _ limitless _ ?!”

 

“Only Atua knows, nyahahahaha!”

 

“I swear on my family’s name, I will find some way to have you fucking pummeled into scrap metal!” Togami said, glaring at Kiibo. “What the fuck is this?! Just fucking-- just fucking  _ die _ !”

 

“That is  **extremely** robophobic, and the reason I am ahead of you is because  **I** know what I am doing!”

 

“ _ You little--! _ ”

 

“I told you so before; you’re nothing but an amateur bullshiting their way through it!” the Byakuya from her class said.

 

“I’ll fucking sue you too, you imposter!”

 

“Try it!”

 

“I fucking will!”

 

Mukuro and Aoi were neck and neck, with grim expressions, not realizing how Miu was screaming her head off behind them, unable to get past them.

 

“You little fucking virgins! I’ll fucking kill you!” She grit her teeth, fiddling with something on her--  _ Is that a custom controller?  _ “You’ll see. You’ll all fucking see why it was a bad idea to piss me off!”

 

“Shut up, you motherfucking  _ skank _ !” buth Byakuyas said that at the same time, each of them looking pissed off beyond belief.

 

“ _ You  _ guys shut up! W-Why the hell are you dressed up like that, d-do you have some sort of twins fetish or--”

 

“Do not worry! Atua tells me that he will soon silence her!”

 

“H-Hey!”

 

“As much as  I hate to say it, Miu, it would be nice if you just shut up. And I say this knowing fully well that you’re the person who helps me with my maintenance.”

 

“Damn, even Kiibs hates you,  _ bitch _ !” Leon said, smirking.

 

“S-Stop this! I-It isn’t funny!”

 

Aoi started screaming. “Wait! Stop! Mukuro  _ no _ ! I… aaaaaaaaaah!”

 

Mukuro smirked. “All is fair in the name of war.”

 

“Waaah! I want Sakura! This is all unfair!”

 

Junko laughed maniacally, looking at the screen. “So rich prick is Waluigi and fat rich prick is Luigi?! Oh the motherfucking irony!”

 

“Fuck you, bitch!” they yelled in unison.

 

“Shut up, slut!” Miu yelled.

 

“Look who’s talking! You know, fat rich prick has bigger tiddies than you!”

 

“H-Hey! My tits are bigger than his!”

 

“Prove it!”

 

“I will!”

 

“Nobody wants to see your breasts, so keep your shirt on, you useless whore!” that was from the Byakuya of the 78th class.

 

“Haha, feel the burn, Miu?!” Leon was laughing now.

 

“No! W-Wait! What the fucking hell?!”

 

Sonia looked up just in time to see everyone’s cars shrinking… and Mario moving into first place.

 

“KOMAEDA!” it was a universal shout of shock and hatred.

 

“Yes?” the cockiness in his voice was infuriating.

 

Sonia couldn’t hold her tongue.

 

“I will fucking  _ demolish _ you!”

 

“Sorry, Princess, but although you have many skills, racing games are not part of your arsenal.”

 

“What the actual  _ fuck _ are you trying to say?!”

 

“Sorry Princess, your trophy is in another castle.”

 

Dumbfounded silence rang throughout Sonia’s dorm.

 

“...you are nothing but a source of despair to me, you motherfucker.”

 

“Do I look like I care?!”

 

“The hope you always ramble about is on another planet, now go and suffocate in space you motherfucking shitlord!”

 

“ **Perish, thot!** ”

 

“Oh my fucking god I wish I hadn’t fucking broke my controller!” Junko yelled. “Else I would fucking pulverize you, Komaeda! Aaah, the despair!” she shivered.

 

“Again:  **perish, thot** !”

 

“Shut the fuck up, Cunt-maeda!”

 

“Oh, you poor, foolish, hoe. How much help are your tits? You’re in last fucking place!”

 

“Uwaaah! This is bullying!”

 

Aoi looked at her. “This is Mario Kart. Deal with it.”

 

Leon laughed. “Aoi, one, Iruma, zero!”

 

“Aaaaaaah!” Miu’s eyes were watering, and she started shaking.

 

“Look, bitch,” Sayaka said. “We know you get off on humiliation, but this is  _ not the fucking time _ to orgasm on the couch!”

 

Once again, Sonia’s dorm became filled with noise, but this time, it was file with laughter and only a little swearing.

 

“Atua approves of this!”

 

Leon almost fell off the couch. “ _ Quality fucking content, oh my God! _ ”

 

Tsumugi was almost doubled over with laughter. “Classic! Just  _ classic _ !”

 

Even Sonia was near hysterics.

 

Mukuro smiled. “Even at that, the rest of us actually have a chance to compete.”

 

“Says who?” Komaeda said.

 

“Says me.”

 

A blue shell headed straight for Komaeda. Tsumugi smirked, sure of her victory.

 

Then the impossible happened.

 

Komaeda fucking dodged it.

 

The second uproar in less that five minutes happened, full of outrage.

 

Sayaka and Aoi  _ screamed, _ and if Junko had been in her right mind, she would most probably have called their screams “the sound of true despair.”

 

As it was, both Junko and Leon were practically having seizures, writhing on the ground while laughing nonstop. Sonia feeled slightly threatened by this.

 

“You. Have got. To be kidding me.” It was the Byakuya of the 78th class, and he was positively seething. “How the hell can  _ you _ of all people fucking dodge  _ a blue shell _ ?!”

 

“Luck is on my side!” Komaeda replied, sounding far too happy.

 

:What do you mean, luck?!”

 

“I mean exactly what I said. Now  _ perish _ !” He used another lightning bolt attack, then used a racoon tail for good measure.

 

Tsumugi nearly had an aneurysm, and Sonia’s jaw just dropped. Around her, another wave of chaos broke out, practically everyone screaming at the same time.

 

“ _ I want my mommy! _ ”

 

“ **Kill me already!** ”

 

“What the  _ fresh hell _ is this?!”

 

“ _ It’s time to  _ **_stop_ ** _! _ ”

 

“Waaaaaaaaah!”

 

“This is  _ illegal,  _ **_motherfucker_ ** !”

 

But then, one voice of reason was heard.

 

“ **_It’s the final lap?!_ ** ”

 

For a complete moment, there was silence.

 

And then Miu threw her custom controller into the console, damaging it and stopping the game once and for all. The screen turned off.

 

The silence was profound, everyone staring at it for a few seconds, not fully comprehending the situation.

 

“Miu.” Mukuro turned to her with an uncomfortably large smile on her face. “What did you just do?”

 

Miu started shaking. “I...I…”

 

Both Byakuyas turned to her, the same frozen smile on their features. “Yes, please elaborate.” A chill shot through the room. Seeing them speak in unison was usually funny but now… it felt ominous.

 

“Yes, I think I’m a bit confused,” Sayaka said, smiling brightly, her eyes promising bloody murder.

 

“Me too.”  _ Even Aoi?! _

 

Tsumugi turned to face Miu as well. “Because I think you  **broke the console** and prematurely ended the game, before we got a chance to properly finish it. Can you explain  **why** ?”

 

“B-B...Because… because...”

 

Kiibo turned to her, his eyes completely flat. “You have ten seconds.”

 

From the floor, both Junko and Leon looked at her with flat, glossy eyes. Sonia felt  _ disconnected _ somehow, but she dimly registered that her face was completely flat, and that she was staring at Miu as well.

 

Miu became deathly silent, her eyes darting around the room, unable to maintain eye contact with anyone for more than two seconds. It was as silent as the grave, nobody moving, nobody talking. Complete, profound, utter silence.

 

Then Miu suddenly  _ jumped  _ off the couch and ran out of the room.

 

Sonia’s mind went blank after that, only remembering a chaotic, screaming mess.

 

…---...

 

All of them found themselves in the principal’s office some time later, being lectured. Apparently, they’d all moved in formation, trying to practically lynch Miu.

 

Sakura Oogami, Akane Owari, Nekomaru Nidai, Tenko Chabashira, and the head of security of the school had been needed to restrain them before they’d reached her. Not only that, but there was some property damage involved.

 

She numbly heard what the principal was saying. How he expected this from Junko, but certainly not the rest of them. How they were doing their Ultimate titles a disservice by doing this. That he hoped that this would never happen again, and that disciplinary measures were needed.

 

In short, they had to fix what they’d broken as after school detention, for the next month. They were then dismissed.

 

…---...

 

The first thing Sonia did upon getting back to her dorm was to throw out the Mario Kart game. It was too dangerous to be allowed to roam free.

 

And by throw it out, she literally threw it out the window.

 

…---...

 

“Oh! What’s this on the ground? Mario Kart? This is some sort of game, I think… maybe I could play it with my friends sometime soon!” 

 

~~_And so the cycle continued again._ ~~

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and reviews so I can make the next one even better!


End file.
